This invention pertains to pressured hydraulic fluid systems, and in particular to suppressing pressure spikes in a pressurized hydraulic fluid supply, especially in waterjet cutting apparatus.
Known waterjet cutting apparatus relies on fixed volume chambers, known in the industry as high pressure accumulators or high pressure attenuators, between the intensifier and the waterjet nozzle, to suppress the pressure spikes that occur during operational use of the apparatus. However, when the associated on-off valve for the waterjet nozzle is put in the "OFF" position, there occurs a pressure spike, also called "water hammer", which cannot be attenuated by the aforesaid fixed volume, or must be limitedly attenuated by an expensive relief valve. Obviously, such pressure spikes will be damaging to the apparatus involved.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.